Blue's Clues-The Episode You Never Saw
by Mystic Dragon2
Summary: What could Blue want to do with his paw, a gun, and Steve's head? Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Well, aybe it does, because Steve has been sitting on that thinking chair for 17 hours. Maybe he just thinks it is a toilet insead... PLEASE READ


1 The Very Last Episode of Blue's Clues You Never Saw-  
  
What you are about to read is the last episode ever filmed of Blue's Clues, never aired in TV. The following was discarded before the public saw it, but we have retrieved it. NOTE: I have nothing against the people who act in it (Steve) or other people involved in the show. I just don't like the show. =)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Steve pokes his ugly head out the window!  
  
"Come one in! I promise not to molest you this time!"  
  
You try to escape, but you can't you go in.  
  
"Have you seen Blue?" Steve asks.  
  
"His in your bedroom sleeping with your mother!" the kids reply.  
  
"Your right!" Steve goes in his room and pulls out an overly friendly Blue. Blue is angry for being interrupted, but hey, he's getting paid to bark and put paw prints an the entire freakin' house, so he shouldn't be complaining.  
  
"So what do you want to do today Blue?" Steve asks, like it was the best part of the day. Deciding what to do. Who knows, for a brainless loser, that probably IS the best part of the day. . .  
  
Blue made humping motion on Steve's leg.  
  
"No, no. I mean that we can do in front of them," Steve says in an urgent whisper, pointing at the camera.  
  
Blue puts a paw print on the screen.  
  
"OH! You want to play Blue's Clues!" Steve says. What else would Blue freakin' say?!! He ALWAYS wants to play damn Blue's Clues.  
  
Steve began to sing. (Oh my god)  
  
"We are gonna play Blue's Clues, we are gonna play Blue's Clues, we are gonna play Blue's Clues because we have nothing better to do, WOOO!"  
  
"Wait, I have to wash this off, don't I?" Steve said.  
  
"How should I?"  
  
"Using some fuckin' Windex you damn loser!" the kids shouted.  
  
"You're right." Steve gets the Windex and washes it away.  
  
He was walking along when he saw a picture of Steve (him) with a paw print on his head.  
  
"Look, a clue!" the kids cried.  
  
"What, why yes, that is my picture."  
  
"No you fucking dumbass, a CLUE!"  
  
Steve pulls out a notebook. "You're right! Let's draw it!" He opens his notebook, and page full of naked men drawing showed. He blushed and quickly flipped to a new one. "Here we go."  
  
He began to draw. "First we do the head, then we do the. . . ''  
  
". . . ugly pimples," the kids finished.  
  
"And the crooked nose!"  
  
"The ugly, mangy, greasy hair!"  
  
"Thanks guys! Nice of you to hel--- waaaaaaait a minute." Steve had FINALLY caught on.  
  
Steve was walking when he saw Blue in front of a poster. Blue let out a loud fart, which rocketed him into the poster.  
  
"Look, Blue just leapt into the poster!" Steve sang.  
  
One of the kids-who-you-hear-but-never-see threw his juice cup at him. "No duh."  
  
Steve began singing. "Blue just went poo, we can too!"  
  
With a loud fart, he also was rocketed into the poster. "Oops, I let out a little too much," Steve mumbled to himself. It looks like Steve needs to change his diaper.  
  
Steve looked around. "Where am I?" he realized what it was. It was his gay-playboy centerfold poster! He blushed yet again, and quickly leapt out.  
  
When he landed, he saw Blue waiting for him. Blue help up a paw.  
  
"Look, it has the paw print on it!" Steve said. "That must be another clue!"  
  
He drew that (badly) in his notebook. He was walking along when he heard a familiar ring.  
  
"The mail!" He cried excitedly.  
  
He ran out to get the mail from the mail man. The mail man started to back away. "I won't molest you this time," Steve said. He got the mail and sat down.  
  
He started to sing, but was cut short by the kids throwing blue dog poop at him.  
  
"DON'T FUCKING SING!" they screamed.  
  
"Look! It's from one of my friend!"  
  
"You don't have any friends except your mama!" the kids screamed at him.  
  
Steve opened a package that was with the letters first. He opened it the wrong way, and all the contents spilled out.  
  
(Camera shot of about 50 gay porno's)  
  
"You see, those aren't mine. . .heh heh, those are. . uh. . . *gulp*"  
  
He quickly stuffed them under the chair and opened another letter. It showed a guy dressed in a leather bondage suit doing a strip dance.  
  
"That's also a wrong address," Steve said, quickly hiding it (for later)  
  
He pulled out the second to last letter. "THIS is from one of my really good friends. We were great friends since kindergarten!"  
  
  
  
"Your mom had to pay them," the kids mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Steve opened it. It showed a video of his 'friend'  
  
  
  
His friend began to talk. "You fucking loser! You are a stupid faggot! I never liked you, I just kept going to your sorry ass dump --- I mean house so I could steal your stuff. You must have noticed it was me!! You bitch! Go away!"  
  
Steve quickly closed it, and took out the LAST letter. He opened it, and that video began to play.  
  
It showed a guy dressed in all black wearing a ski mask.  
  
"If you ever want to see you friend Mrs. Salt and Mr. Pepper and their kid Paprika, leave me $5,000 in unmarked bills in and envelope. Mail it to. . . "  
  
Then the 'Crook' gave his name and address to Steve. "Who ever could have done such a thing?!" Steve wailed. He stopped wailing, quickly glanced around, and adjusted his bra.  
  
Just then, Blue came trotting up with a gun.  
  
"Look, this is the last clue!" Steve said, and pointed at the gun with a blue paw print on it.  
  
After he drew it, he sat down in his chair. Actually, he missed the chair and crashed to the floor. But the second time, he made it.  
  
"Maybe Blue wants to put his paw on my head, and the gun is for him to lean on so he doesn't fall. . . no that can't be it."  
  
"Blue wants to murder you!" the kids screamed.  
  
"YEAH!! That's it! Blue wants to---"  
  
Steve suddenly realized what Blue wanted to do. With a scream, he got up and ran. Right. . . into. . . a. . . wall. . .  
  
  
  
Steve didn't know he ran into a wall, so he was still running forward, even though he wasn't going anywhere. His screams were abruptly cut short.  
  
*BANG*  
  
  
  
After Blue had cleaned up the mess (of Steve) Magenta walked in. Blue by now was very 'excited' so naturally, he went down on her.  
  
"We're both girls though. . . " Magenta said in dog language. She didn't say anything for a minute, shrugged, and they kept on doing the wild doggy thing.  
  
  
  
THE END. You have witnessed yet another episode of Blue's Clues, never before seen. 


End file.
